


Зефир под дождем, и другие мало сочетаемые вещи

by WebKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Третий день восемнадцатого года своей жизни Альбус начинает с путешествия на машине. Что уже необычно, но остальные пассажиры и обстоятельства поездки превращают ее в нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Отец сидит за рулем, ругается на чем свет стоит и тут же извиняется — но все же не так чтобы искренне, потому как левое колесо продолжает буксовать в грязной жиже. Склонившийся между передних кресел Драко Малфой дает ценные указания, а его сын, Скорпиус, молча сидит на заднем сиденье, чинно сложив руки на коленях.





	Зефир под дождем, и другие мало сочетаемые вещи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marshmallows and Rain (And Other Things That Don't Mix Well)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342321) by hollycomb. 



Третий день восемнадцатого года своей жизни Альбус начинает с путешествия на машине. Что уже необычно, но остальные пассажиры и обстоятельства поездки превращают ее в нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Отец сидит за рулем, ругается на чем свет стоит и тут же извиняется — но все же не так чтобы искренне, потому как левое колесо продолжает буксовать в грязной жиже. Склонившийся между передних кресел Драко Малфой дает ценные указания, а его сын, Скорпиус, молча сидит на заднем сиденье, чинно сложив руки на коленях. 

— Все, Поттер, хватит, сейчас выйду и сам все сделаю, — Драко рывком открывает дверцу. Скорпиус глядит на него настороженно, слегка приоткрыв рот. Альбус на секунду встречается с ним взглядом и тут же оборачивается к отцу, который уже выскакивает из машины в попытке не дать Драко воспользоваться магией.

Альбус ненавидит Магглодень.

— Ты же согласился! — кричит Гарри. — Ты же сам согласился! О, так я и знал, так и знал, что ты… 

— Если мы останемся в машине и умрем с голоду, праздник будет только у пообедавших нами медведей, — огрызается Драко. — Поттер, ей-богу, ты самый маньячный маньяк на этой гре…

— Придержи язык! — орет Гарри, забывая, что Альбус со Скорпиусом уже вышли из возраста, когда бранное слово в устах родителей способно причинить психологическую травму на всю жизнь, а также о том, что минуту назад сам выражался куда смачнее. 

Альбус беззвучно стонет, мысленно оплакивая свой великолепный план. Каждый год его семья пытается отвертеться от Магглодня — национального праздника, провозглашенного благодаря кампании тети Гермионы. Его цель — познакомить волшебников с жизнью простых магглов и сплотить магический мир после событий последней войны. Суть праздника в том, чтобы прожить сутки без магии. И хотя большинство волшебников предпочитает эту затею вежливо игнорировать, многие магглорожденные гордо демонстрируют миру способность к самостоятельности. 

Отец Альбуса влюблен в Магглодень по уши — ведь это шанс пожить жизнью, которой он был лишен в своем не самом счастливом детстве. Он всегда старается проводить этот день с детьми, давая им то, чего сам недополучил мальчишкой. Джеймс уже два года отлынивает от Магглодня, притворяясь больным, Лили тоже в этом году отвертелась от ежегодного похода с палатками — она ведь обещала приехать к школьной подруге в Кардифф! Мама Альбуса с хорошо разыгранным сожалением заявила, что просто обязана остаться дома и присматривать за страдальцем Джеймсом — короче говоря, Альбус остался с временно спятившим отцом один на один.

И вот в тот момент, когда отец предложил взять вместо родственников кого-нибудь из друзей, Альбус и придумал гениальный план. Он пригласит Скорпиуса Малфоя, одноклассника из Равенкло. Ведь папа так ненавидит отца Скорпиуса, что, скорее всего, не захочет иметь дело с его сыном. Конечно, он вряд ли откажет сразу, но под угрозой присутствия Малфоя наверняка найдет предлог для отмены поездки, и все наконец вздохнут свободно.

Да вот только, услышав фамилию предполагаемого гостя, отец лишь улыбнулся и сказал: «Приглашай». И Альбус с ужасом понял, что теперь ему таки придется это сделать. Они с Малфоем не были друзьями, просто работали в паре на Зельях, где Скорпиус демонстрировал мастерство, достойное восхищения. Они всегда были вежливы друг с другом, но Скорпиус казался тихим и странным, почти не от мира сего. И когда он ответил на приглашение согласием, Альбус был очень удивлен и почти разочарован. А потом пришел в ужас, ибо Драко настоял, чтобы сопровождать сына — а то, неровен час, Гарри Поттер попытается выкрасть или зазомбировать Скорпиуса, «оставленного без присмотра в каких-то дебрях». Удивительно, как тому вообще разрешили поехать — но единственного ребенка наверняка баловали.

— Па! — протестует он, когда Драко достает палочку из кармана куртки — даже мантии запрещены традициями поттеровского Магглодня, — и направляет ее на бампер. — Не надо! — Скорпиус перелезает через Альбуса и высовывает голову из окна. — Ты все испортишь! Только десять утра, у нас никогда не было нормального Магглодня!

— Вот это боевой дух! — отзывается Гарри, и Альбусу хочется схватиться за голову от стыда за отцовское поведение — хотя перед кем тут краснеть...

— Не понимаю, как помощь увязшей машине может что-то испортить, — ворчит Драко, но палочку прячет — он все-таки явно потакает сыну. — Должен заметить, смысл этого смехотворного праздника всегда от меня ускользал. 

— Мы можем это сделать и без магии, — Гарри бросает на Малфоя-старшего быстрый взгляд. — Нужно лишь капельку потерпеть. 

В итоге ему удается уговорить Драко подталкивать машину сзади, после чего велит Альбусу сесть за руль и включить зажигание. К этому заданию Ал относится с легкой опаской — мама никогда не разрешала ему водить автомобиль, насмотревшись на непростые отношения членов своей семьи с техникой. Скорпиус вытягивает шею, чтобы проследить, как Альбус будет заводить.

— Тебе надо пристегнуться, — говорит он. 

Альбус бросает раздраженный взгляд через плечо:

— Ничего со мной не случится. 

На то, чтобы вытащить машину, уходит всего пять минут, в течение которых Гарри громко командует, а Альбус выжимает газ. Наконец автомобиль рывком сдвигается вперед, Ал удивленно ахает и тут же краснеет, услышав тихий смешок надежно пристегнутого ремнем безопасности Скорпиуса.

Гарри снова садится за руль, и они добираются до места стоянки в относительной тишине. Отцы заляпаны грязью.

— Если думаешь, что я не буду чиститься магией, ты точно сумасшедший, — говорит Драко, отряхивая с колен сосновые иголки.

— Па!

Опять ноет. Ему что, десять лет? Какой нормальный парень в семнадцать так переживает из-за Магглодня?

— Тут рядом ручей, — Гарри показывает куда-то за деревья. — Можем постирать одежду как магглы. Для тебя это будет полезным опытом, Драко, — он старается не показать, как наслаждается надутым видом Малфоя-старшего, но широкая улыбка выдает его с головой.

— Ребята, разожжете пока костер? — кричит Гарри через плечо, уводя Драко к ручью. — Альбус, ты ведь помнишь, как это делается?

— Ага, — кричит Ал в ответ, собираясь тут же схватиться за палочку.

— Никогда не разводил огонь без магии, — Скорпиус усаживается на ближайший пенек как в зрительское кресло. — Покажешь мне?

— Хорошо, — произносит Альбус со страдальческим вздохом. — Но сначала нам придется наломать… 

— Дров? — смеется Скорпиус.

Альбус смотрит на него непонимающе.

— Нет, сухих веток. Этим займусь я, а ты собери мха на растопку.

Они разводят костер и сидят бок о бок у огня в ожидании родителей. На дворе лето, но для этой вылазки они воспользовались портключом в Швейцарию — последнее применение магии перед началом Магглодня, — а в Центральных Альпах довольно прохладно, хотя до линии снегов еще далеко.

— Какого черта они там делают? — бормочет Альбус, вздрагивая от порывов ветра и протягивая руки к пламени.

— Может, дуэль устроили, — Скорпиус улыбается, заметив встревоженный взгляд Альбуса. Тот выдавливает смешок. На самом деле такое развитие событий кажется ему весьма вероятным.

— Да нет, вряд ли — папа уперся как слон не использовать палочки.

— Тебе это все не нравится, правда?

— Что — это? Магглодень? Нет, не нравится.

— Почему ты меня пригласил?

— Ты о чем? — Альбус утыкается подбородком в ладони. Живот бурчит от голода.

— Ну, похоже, я тебе тоже не нравлюсь, так что…

— Да нет, нравишься! — протестует Альбус, хотя и сам не уверен, насколько искренне. Он чувствует себя виноватым, осознав, что поступил не очень-то красиво. — Просто у меня сейчас настроение фиговое, вот и все. Есть хочу ужасно.

— Я удивился, когда ты меня позвал, — продолжает Скорпиус. — В школе… в школе ты, похоже, водишься только с теми, кто играет в квиддич. А я даже ни на одной игре не был.

— Серьезно?

— Серьезно. Куда они еду засунули? — у Скорпиуса горят щеки, и Альбус чувствует, как тоже краснеет. Так нелепо все. Он знал, что так и будет.

— Сюда, я думаю, — Ал тянется к отцовскому рюкзаку, лежащему рядом со свернутой палаткой. Порывшись в нем, находит две пачки галет и протягивает одну Скорпиусу. Тот хмурится в недоумении.

— Э-э. Что это?

— Галеты. Магглы едят их в походах. Мне казалось, ты безумно хочешь побыть настоящим магглом. 

— В основном я хочу помучить отца, — Скорпиус разрывает зубами упаковку и сплевывает целлофан.

— Помучить? Ты его ненавидишь, что ли?

— Нет, конечно, мне просто не нравится, когда он так… против всего на свете. Для него все это — фривольности и чепуха, и не только Магглодень, любой праздник. Просто хочу, чтобы он расслабился и подурачился, ну хоть иногда. Ему же будет лучше.

— Ты уверен? — Альбус бросает взгляд в сторону леса, в котором исчезли Гарри с Драко. — Может, кому-нибудь из нас сходить за ними?

— Думаю, лучше не разделяться.

— Ну, кто-то же должен присматривать за костром и за вещами.

— Давай подождем еще пару минут. Уверен, они уже на подходе.

Они молча жуют галеты, сидя на поваленном дереве у костра. Альбус начинает волноваться всерьез — и тут до них доносится хруст сухих веток. Кто-то приближается. Ал тянется за палочкой.

— Успокойся, — Скорпиус перехватывает его руку. — Это они.

Появившиеся из леса Гарри и Драко не ссорятся, хотя оба выглядят слегка помятыми, будто и правда дрались. Одежда на них по-прежнему грязная, только теперь еще местами и мокрая.

— Вы разожгли костер, отлично, — Гарри плюхается на бревно рядом с Альбусом. Его трясет, и Ал идет к рюкзаку за одеялом. Драко стоит у костра, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрит в огонь невидящим взглядом.

— Гм, как насчет обеда? — спрашивает Альбус и косится на Скорпиуса, тот, кажется, тоже уловил — что-то не так. Они мгновение смотрят друг на друга и снова переводят взгляды на отцов. 

— Обед, да, конечно, — бормочет Гарри, сбрасывает с плеч одеяло и идет за маленьким казанком и банкой фасоли. Все смотрят, как он возится у костра, будто разогревание консервированной фасоли — уникальное и захватывающее зрелище. 

— Я не ем фасоль, — внезапно произносит Драко замогильным голосом, и Альбус кусает губы, чтобы не разразиться истерическим смехом.

— Еще как ешь! — возражает Скорпиус. — Мама делает минестроне с фасолью.

— Это явно не минестроне.

— Заткнись и ешь, — Гарри сует ему в руки тарелку, Драко берет ее с высокомерным фырканьем. Альбус никогда раньше не видел отца таким… каким? Странным?

После обеда Гарри уводит Альбуса и Скорпиуса к ручью на рыбалку. Драко отказывается идти с ними и остается на поляне, намереваясь поставить палатку. Альбус видит, как отец открывает рот, явно собираясь пошутить, что без магии Драко и камень не поднимет, но потом, наверное, вспоминает о Скорпиусе и не говорит ничего.

— Какой замечательный день! — ни с того ни с сего сообщает Гарри, устроившись у ручья. Альбус, который показывает Скорпиусу, как наживлять крючок, поднимает на него взгляд.

— Пап, — говорит он, — ты чего?

— Чего я? — переспрашивает Гарри. — Ты о чем? Просто сказал, что сегодня замечательный день. 

Ал молча закатывает глаза. Отец всегда был странным, но имеет на это право как никто другой. Альбус закидывает удочку. Скорпиус внимательно наблюдает, стараясь точно повторять его действия. Алу внезапно хочется шагнуть к нему поближе, что он и делает. Почему нет? Скорпиус улыбается ручью.

— Скучноватое занятие, — шепчет он.

— Не то слово. Радуйся, ведь тебе не приходится это делать каждый год.

Они проводят у воды около часа в безуспешных попытках хоть что-нибудь поймать. Альбус почти задремывает на солнышке, краем глаза наблюдая за покачивающимся поплавком. Скорпиус сидит рядом, и его голые руки постепенно покрываются мурашками. «Сгорит же, — думает Альбус. — У него очень светлая кожа».

— Я скоро вернусь, — внезапно говорит Гарри и вскакивает прежде, чем Альбус успевает поднять голову. — Только кое-что проверю. Скоро вернусь, — махнув рукой на прощание, он почти бегом исчезает в лесу. 

— Какого черта? 

Скорпиус пожимает плечами.

— Наверное, подозревает отца в использовании магии. Чтобы палатку поставить.

— Магглодень, — стонет Альбус.

— Да уж. Слушай… вам тут вообще удавалось хоть что-то поймать?

— Мерлин, нет. Ни разу.

Скорпиус смеется, в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, и хотя Альбус не видит ничего такого уж смешного, но тоже широко улыбается и откладывает удочку.

— Почему ты меня пригласил? — Скорпиус тоже кладет удочку на камни. — Только честно.

— Поттеры никогда не лгут, — говорит Альбус с наигранным пафосом. Скорпиус легонько ударяет его в плечо, и Альбус закусывает губу.

— Не можешь поверить, будто мне просто хотелось побыть в твоей компании? Ты настолько не уверен в себе? — говорит он, надеясь, что Скорпиус стукнет его снова.

— Но ты же меня совсем не знаешь. Почему не Ричард, не Колин, не кто-то другой из твоей команды?

— Может, мне надоело сутками обсуждать квиддичную стратегию. Для этого мне хватает отца и брата.

— Мы с тобой тоже не искусство с политикой обсуждаем.

Альбус смеется. У него горит лицо, и он очень хочет, чтобы побыстрее вернулся отец… хотя нет, не хочет. 

— Ты же знаешь, в школе я пария, по крайней мере, для твоего круга. Уверен, осенью ты не захочешь сесть со мной рядом в Большом зале.

— Чепуха, — бормочет Альбус, поднимает камешек и швыряет в ручей. — Я не такой.

— Да неужели? Почему тогда ты никогда на меня не смотришь?

— Смотрю!

— Ага, почему тогда ты не смотришь на меня сейчас, черт возьми?

Альбус хмурится, сосредоточенно разглядывая ногти. Скорпиус хватает его за подбородок и разворачивает лицом к себе. У него серо-голубые глаза, и в голове Альбуса проносятся бессвязные мысли о том, что его любимые вельветовые брюки почти такого же цвета. 

— Ты псих, как и твой отец, — Скорпиус отпускает его и резко встает.

— Подожди! — Альбус срывается с места. — Ты… ты не знаешь дороги! Хотя… и я сам ее не знаю.

Скорпиус чертыхается и запускает пятерню в волосы — короткие, до смешного пушистые, и золотые, как угасающий солнечный свет. Еще у него обгорел кончик носа. У Альбуса начинает кружиться голова. Возможно, виновата отцовская готовка. 

— Вернись, — говорит он, чувствуя себя идиотом. Скорпиус стоит молча и смотрит на него то ли удивленно, то ли раздраженно — а может, и то и другое разом. Потом возвращается к скале, у которой они сидели, и опускается на землю.

— Очень надеюсь, что твой отец вернется до темноты, — бормочет он. Альбус усаживается рядом — совсем близко. Его пугает то, чему нет названия. Что-то не так. Он рад, что у них есть палочки, несмотря на Магглодень.

На солнце набегает облако, потом другое. Кожа Скорпиуса еще сильнее покрывается мурашками, и он обнимает себя руками. Альбус оглядывается в поисках свитера и вспоминает, что тот остался в лагере.

— Можем развести костер, — предлагает он. Скорпиус с несчастным видом пожимает плечами и съеживается еще сильнее. Альбус достает палочку, открывает рот — но Скорпиус хватает его за руку.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Альбус, медленно высвобождая ладонь. У него гулко колотится сердце.

— Ты же не собирался сказать что-то вроде «Акцио, дрова», правда?

— Да брось уже эту маггловскую фигню, а? Ты ж дрожишь как осенний лист. Я просто хочу побыстрее развести огонь.

— Маггловскую фигню? Да при чем здесь это! Блин, ты правда не понимаешь, что говорить «Акцио, дрова» посреди леса — не самая лучшая идея?

Альбус невольно смеется, но быстро обрывает смех.

— Типа одно слабенькое заклинание повалит деревья в радиусе пятидесяти миль? Так не бывает.

— А ты уверен? Может и повалит. Или, по крайней мере, свалит нам на голову с десяток бревен. Ты Поттер, Альбус, — фыркает он. — У тебя сильная магия.

— Тебе-то почем знать? — лучше уж выглядеть злым, чем польщенным.

— Видел на уроках, — Скорпиус покрепче обхватывает себя руками и поднимает глаза на тяжелую, темную тучу, закрывшую солнце. — Давай лучше просто быстренько соберем хворост. На всякий случай.

Развести костер при помощи магии куда проще, чем возиться со спичками и растопкой. Небо становится все темнее, и они придвигаются ближе к огню. Слышатся мягкие раскаты грома — пока еще далекие.

— О боже, — говорит Скорпиус. — Сейчас польет. Да пошло оно все. Не надо было мне сюда приезжать. 

— Да где же отец, черт возьми? — рычит Альбус, оглядываясь на лес. 

— Не знаю, но начинаю любить его так же сильно, как мой папа, — говорит Скорпиус. 

Альбус пихает его в плечо. Скорпиус глядит исподлобья. Хочется, чтобы он дал сдачи, настолько, что Ал снова толкает его, делая вид, будто сильно обиделся.

— Прекрати! — Скорпиус перехватывает его руку. — Да что с тобой такое? Почему ты меня сюда пригласил, если на дух не переносишь?

— Я думал — папа отменит поездку, когда узнает!

Альбус не собирался этого говорить, но не жалеет — Скорпиус набрасывается на него, опрокидывая на землю. 

— Какое же ты дерьмо, Поттер! — выплевывает Скорпиус, хватая его за горло. — Я должен был догадаться, блин, должен был!

— Да, должен! — Альбусу хочется драться — необычное чувство, но это здорово, словно ему нужно выплеснуть что-то из себя. Ему нравится тяжесть тела Скорпиуса, темнеющее небо за его плечом и приближающие раскаты грома, несущие бурю.

Глаза Скорпиуса наполняются слезами, и он отпускает Альбуса, собираясь убежать. У Ала нет ни малейшего желания оставаться одному под дождем или отвечать за потерявшего в лесу Малфоя, он отчаянным рывком хватает того за штанину. Скорпиус спотыкается и падает на камни, удивленно вскрикнув, а потом тихо и жалобно стонет. От этого звука Альбусу хочется умереть. 

— О боже, прости, прости! — он бросается к Скорпиусу, который с трудом поднимается на колени, закрывает лицо руками и шипит от боли. — Я не хотел… прости… тебе больно? 

Скорпиус резко отворачивается, но Альбус не дает, с силой притягивая его к себе. Малфой держится рукой за челюсть, в глазах стоят слезы. Видно, как на рубашку падают капли крови. Над головой гремит гром, но Ал не сводит глаз со Скорпиуса, который дрожит, пытаясь не расплакаться.

— Господи, прости, прости, — твердит Альбус как заклинание. — Дай посмотрю на порез.

— Ничего там нет, отвали, — Малфой пытается встать с колен, но Ал удерживает его на месте.

— Покажи, я вылечу.

— Я не дам себе резать!

— Да зачем же резать! Просто наложу дезинфекционные чары.

— Нет, спасибо, я видел, как работают твои заклинания. Силы в них полно, да вот точности не хватает.

— Пожалуйста, я просто посмотрю.

Наконец Альбусу удается отвести руку Скорпиуса — порез оказывается небольшим, но глубоким, и кровь хлещет так, будто повреждена артерия. Альбус пытается подавить панику, вспоминая, что раны на лице всегда сильно кровоточат. Это нормально, правда? В небе зловеще полыхают зарницы.

— Блин, какой же я дурак, — Скорпиус уже не пытается сдерживать слезы, и голос его жалко дрожит. — Я подумал… когда ты пригласил меня, я подумал…

— Тише, не плачь, — Альбус рывком снимает свитер и осторожно прижимает рукав к порезу. Скорпиус упорно отводит глаза, тогда Альбус хватает его руку и сжимает в своей. Это оказывается последней каплей, Скорпиус падает на землю сломанной куклой — но Альбус успевает его подхватить.

— Перестань, черт тебя побери, — тихо бормочет Альбус, прижимая его к себе. — Нам нужно найти укрытие.

Костер уже задуло ветром, в воздухе чувствуется запах дождя.

Они поднимаются и уходят от ручья в лес. Альбус вертит головой, пытаясь отыскать подходящую пещеру, где можно укрыться от непогоды. В сказках заблудившимся в лесу волшебникам всегда удается найти пещеру, хоть и не всегда подходящую. Но сейчас не видно ни одной, а на головы им уже обрушивается дождь — даже не дождь, а ливень.

— Ал!

Он с облегчением поднимает голову и видит бегущих навстречу отца с Драко. Только теперь до него доходит, что все это время он держал Скорпиуса за руку. Альбус перемещает ладонь на спину Скорпиуса, подталкивая навстречу родителям и готовясь к ярости Драко. Как только тот узнает, что сын ранен, немедленно заберет его домой. Альбус до странности разочарован этой перспективой — хочется, чтобы Скорпиус остался. Для начала.

— Где ты был? — кричит он отцу сквозь шум ливня. 

— Прости… Альбус, что случилось? — он замечает прижатый к лицу Скорпиуса свитер, намокший от крови.

— Ничего, просто споткнулся, — отвечает Скорпиус быстрее, чем Альбус успевает объяснить. — Давайте скорее вернемся в лагерь? Надеюсь, вы поставили палатку.

— К черту палатку, — Драко хватает сына за руку. — Ты ранен. Мы уходим.

— Нет! Я в порядке, правда, это всего лишь царапина.

— Уверен? — спрашивает Гарри. 

— Да, конечно. Я поскользнулся, ничего страшного.

Они почти бегут в лагерь, уже промокшие до нитки, увязая в хлюпающей под ногами грязи.

— Давай я хоть полечу тебя магией, — говорит Драко. — Хватит уже этой маггловской ерунды.

— Пластыря будет достаточно, — отмахивается Скорпиус. — Что это? — они наконец выходят на поляну, где разбиты две палатки — большая поттеровская и вторая, еще больше и куда солиднее на вид. 

— Я привез свою, — отвечает Драко.

— Она зачарованная, да?

— Возможно, — говорит Драко со стоном. — Да какая разница — залезайте скорее, вы промокли насквозь.

— Мы с Альбусом займем эту, — Скорпиус хватает Ала за запястье. Тот все еще не может понять, почему Малфой соврал насчет причины пореза, и совершенно не знает, что будет дальше. — А вы идите в ту. 

— Скорпиус!

— Я сюда приехал, чтобы побыть с другом! — Скорпиус уже тянет Альбуса к большей палатке.

— Драко, все хорошо, — Альбус никогда не слышал в голосе отца такие робкие нотки, и это его слегка беспокоит. — Нам всем нужно побыстрее обсохнуть. Отдохнем немножко, а до ужина и дождь перестанет — надеюсь. 

Прямо над головами сверкает молния, сопровождаемая оглушительным раскатом грома. Забираясь в палатку вслед за Скорпиусом, Альбус думает, что дождь и до утра вряд ли стихнет — но ему плевать. Палатка и вправду зачарованная, внутри куда больше, чем снаружи, с высокими потолками, горящим очагом, заваленным подушками диваном и двумя большими кроватями. 

— Прощай, Магглодень, — говорит Альбус, срывая мокрую рубашку. — А сменной одежды тут не найдется?

Скорпиус моргает.

— Сменной одежды? Быстро же мы забыли про мою кровавую рану.

— Ты же минуту назад сам сказал, что с тобой все в порядке!

— Да, отцу, — Скорпиус направляется вглубь палатки и отодвигает занавеску, за которой обнаруживается большая круглая ванна с бурлящей, как в джакузи, водой. Еще там есть кабинка — туалет, наверное, — раковина и столик, уставленный всевозможными мазями и тониками. 

Пока Скорпиус звенит склянками, выбирая заживляющее зелье, Альбус пытается придумать, что сказать, какой вопрос задать. Так и не определившись, он подходит к Малфою, забирает у него флакончик. Полив зельем ватку, отводит от лица Скорпиуса руку со свитером — тот тихо охает, — и быстро наносит лекарство на рану. Та затягивается буквально на глазах, и Альбус следом накладывает обезболивающее. 

— Все, — выдыхает Скорпиус. Ал достает из кармана штанов промокший платок и проводит им по подбородку и шее Скорпиуса, стирая подсохшую кровь. Малфой смотрит на него таким взглядом, что Альбус начинает жалеть о снятой рубашке.

— Ты разве уже не злишься? — теперь, когда все немного устаканилось, его внезапно накрывает волной жара, исходящей от горячей ванны. Ужасно хочется туда залезть, но первым, конечно, должен быть Скорпиус. 

— Злюсь, — Малфой поворачивается спиной и без лишних церемоний снимает с себя рубашку, потом быстро стягивает штаны и трусы.

— Эй-эй, какого черта! — Альбус еле успевает отвернуться. — Ты что творишь? 

— Лезу в ванну, — слышится легкий всплеск. — А что такого? Мы оба парни.

— Да! — восклицает Ал. — Но это не значит… ну, не знаю… это все равно…

— Да ты, небось, каждый день это видишь, после тренировок.

— Вижу что? Ничего я не видел.

Скорпиус смеется, и Альбус оборачивается, посылая ему хмурый взгляд. Теперь уже можно — Малфой по плечи в воде, которая бурлит, как в кипящем котле. Он улыбается такой улыбкой, что Альбус разом вспоминает слова Джеймса об этой семье. 

— Шикарная ванна, — Ал очень надеется, что румянец на щеках незаметен. — А я-то думал… то есть, я хотел сказать…

— Ты думал, Малфои влачат жалкое существование? Распространенное заблуждение. Залезай, если хочешь. У меня на коленках сидеть не придется, места хватит, — он замечает явное смущение Альбуса и смеется. 

— Все нормально, — бормочет Альбус. — Залезу после тебя.

— Не дури, у тебя зубы стучат.

— Я могу воспользоваться согревающими чарами. Могу высушить одежду. Могу сесть у огня.

— Можешь, после того как помоешься. Ну, правда, что здесь такого.

— Перестань командовать! — Альбус уже расстегивает штаны — ужасно хочет забраться в теплую воду, ведь Скорпиус просидит в ванне полночи, если будет знать, что Альбус ждет своей очереди. — Начинает действовать на нервы. И отвернись, бога ради.

Скорпиус театральным жестом прикрывает глаза ладонью. Ал раздевается, чувствуя, что заливается румянцем с головы до кончиков пальцев. Быстро погружается в теплую воду — безумно приятное ощущение, — устраивается поудобнее и наконец разрешает Скорпиусу смотреть. 

— К чертовой бабушке Магглодень, — Альбус откидывает голову на бортик и расслабляется. — Только так и нужно ходить в походы.

— Ну, затем Магглодень и придуман. После него мы можем полностью оценить свой собственный образ жизни. 

— А мне казалось, он придуман, чтобы мы оценили… всякое там связанное с магглами.

— Скорей, чтоб мы их пожалели, — Скорпиус улыбается, и Альбус безуспешно пытается не улыбнуться в ответ. Побывав под дождем, волосы Скорпиуса перестали быть такими пушистыми, и теперь смотрятся очень даже привлекательно, мокрые, взлохмаченные и… хм. Альбус переводит взгляд на потолок.

— Как думаешь, что сейчас делают наши отцы? 

— Сидят в палатке, замерзшие и несчастные, — отвечает Скорпиус. — Так им и надо, бросили нас днем.

— Ага. А чем они были заняты, как думаешь?

— Ссорились? Без понятия.

— Не ожидал, что твой отец поедет с нами, — задумчиво говорит Альбус. — Никак не ожидал.

— Честно говоря, я тоже.

Они мгновение смотрят друг на друга, и внутри Альбуса вдруг что-то сжимается. Не сиди он сейчас в теплой ванне, слушая, как дождь барабанит по крыше палатки, то всерьез бы обеспокоился событиями этого дня. Но сейчас ему слишком хорошо.

— Шрама ведь не останется, правда? — он тычет пальцем в подбородок, указывая на место пореза Скорпиуса.

Тот пожимает плечами.

— Это зелье обычно хорошо действует. А даже если и останется шрам, ничего страшного. Повысит мой статус в школе.

— Твой статус? — смеется Альбус, и Скорпиус смеется в ответ. Внутри Альбуса снова что-то сжимается, но уже по-другому — тягуче и сладко.

— Прости, — говорит Альбус. — Я правда не хотел…

— Я знаю, все нормально, — Скорпиус погружается в воду по подбородок. 

— Ничего не нормально. Я вел себя ужасно. Я не должен был говорить…

— Все нормально.

Он ныряет с головой, и Ал вздыхает, чувствуя себя виноватым за этот разговор. Скорпиус говорил — Альбус не захочет сесть рядом с ним в Большом зале. Но почему нет? Они будут на седьмом курсе, какое им дело до популярности? И Ал никогда ничего не имел против Скорпиуса. Собственно говоря, он ему нравится. Очень нравится. Настолько, что начинает волноваться, почему тот еще не вынырнул.

— Эй, — окликает он, хотя понимает — Скорпиус не услышит из-под воды. Ал ждет, не желая опростоволоситься, когда Скорпиус вынырнет и посмеется над его беспокойством — шутка, которую он явно заслужил. Проходят секунды, и пульс Альбуса начинает биться так же неистово, как бурлит вода в ванне. Он вспоминает зелья, которыми обрабатывал порез Малфоя — не могли ли они дать неожиданный эффект, смешавшись и вступив в реакцию с горячей водой?

— Скорпиус! — он бросается через ванну в попытке его найти. Это несложно — безвольное бледное тело покачивается прямо у поверхности. Ал рывком вытаскивает его из воды. Малфой цепляется за его плечи, глотая воздух, и до Альбуса внезапно доходит — они оба голые. Надо бы отпустить Скорпиуса, вернуться на свою половину ванны — но он не разжимает хватку, ожидая объяснений.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздраженно шипит Скорпиус.

— Что я делаю? Это ты что делаешь? Хоть бы предупредил, что будешь пытаться побить мировой рекорд по задержке дыхания. Я подумал, ты утонул!

На губах Скорпиуса медленно расцветает улыбка, и он сильнее сжимает пальцы на плечах Альбуса.

— Чего улыбаешься? — ворчит Ал и позволяет кружащейся воде подтолкнуть его к Малфою, сокращая и так небольшое расстояние. Снаружи гремит гром, сопровождая прошившую его тело молнию.

— Ты назвал меня другом, — и Скорпиус награждает его поцелуем. Альбус буквально падает на него, только теперь понимая, что именно этого и ждал — разве иначе он полез бы в ванну с другим парнем? Он с облегчением смеется прямо в губы Скорпиуса, член напрягается под водой, и Ал даже отдаленно не знает, что делает, но Скорпиус хватается за него так, будто хочет большего — а значит, все в порядке. 

Ему слышится звонок в дверь — наверняка побочные эффекты самого головокружительного момента в его жизни, в прямом и переносном смысле — он точно потеряет сознание, если они немедленно не выберутся из ванны, — но Скорпиус вдруг резко отстраняется, распахнув глаза.

— Чего ты? — выдыхает Альбус, снова наклоняясь и прижимаясь губами к шее, где отчаянно колотится жилка.

— В дверь звонят — кто-то пришел!

— В какую еще дверь? Мы в палатке.

— Да, но в этой есть дверной звонок, знаешь ли…

— Скорпиус? — это голос Драко. Альбус тихо вскрикивает от ужаса, ему кажется, что вода вдруг превращается в лед. Скорпиус поспешно вылезает из ванны, срывает с крючка пушистые халаты с монограммой D.M. и швыряет один из них выпрыгнувшему следом Альбусу. Вода капает на пол, у Ала до сих пор стояк, но халат довольно просторный — прикроет. 

— Оставайся здесь! — шепчет Скорпиус, дожидается кивка и исчезает за занавеской.

— Что вы делаете? — спрашивает Драко.

— Ничего. Приводим себя в порядок.

— Где сын Поттера?

— Альбус, ты хочешь сказать? Там, сейчас его очередь.

— Его очередь?

— Мыться!

Драко молчит, и Альбус уверен — их поймали. Потом раздаются новые звуки — в палатку вваливается его отец и присвистывает от восхищения. 

— Думаешь, не пересмотреть ли традиции Магглодня? — спрашивает Драко. 

— Нет, — говорит Гарри. — Хотя… да.

Драко смеется, и Альбус ошеломлен беззаботностью этого смеха — он-то ожидал, что отец Скорпиуса сейчас со скандалом заберет сына домой, заподозрив их в неподобающем поведении в ванной. Высушив чарами брошенные на пол вещи, Ал торопливо одевается, чувствуя, что ему уже не хватает мягкого халата, теплой ванны, влажной кожи Скорпиуса под губами, и больше всего — уединения.

— Вот ты где, — приветствует Гарри появление сына. — Я подумал — не прийти ли сюда поужинать? 

— А что бы сделали магглы? — спрашивает Скорпиус. — Если б шел дождь, и они не могли развести костер?

— Полагаю, легли бы спать голодными, — говорит Драко. — Гордый народец. После сегодняшнего дня я начинаю перед ними преклоняться.

— У них есть свои… методы, — Гарри хмурится на явный сарказм в голосе Драко. — Они могли бы натянуть навес и разжечь под ним костер.

— Из чего? Все дрова кругом мокрые.  
Пока Гарри пытается подыскать достойный ответ, Альбус отвлекает внимание на себя, шагнув к сундуку у очага. Открыв крышку и полюбовавшись на выбор деликатесов, он набирает пригоршню лягушек из черного шоколада. 

— Альбус, — говорит Гарри, — прежде чем ты начнешь объедаться, хочу сказать — я захватил то единственное, что тебе нравится в Магглодне.

Альбус открывает рот, желая спросить — о чем именно идет речь, но вдруг до него доходит смысл сказанного. Отец знает, как Альбус ненавидит Магглодень — по крайней мере, почти все его аспекты. Надо бы больше верить в отца, в самом деле. Он и правда спас этот мир. 

— Сейчас вернусь, — Гарри исчезает за дверью, и почему-то Альбус ждет, что Драко последует за ним. Но тот остается и смотрит на Скорпиуса, который все еще стоит в халате, растерянный и какой-то виноватый.

— Разве ты не хочешь переодеться? 

Скорпиус моргает и оглядывает себя.

— О… конечно, — он, спотыкаясь, уходит в ванную. Альбусу ужасно не хочется оставаться наедине с Драко, который разглядывает Ала с явным неодобрением. 

— Что собирается притащить твой отец? — спрашивает старший Малфой. — Еще одну увлекательную маггловскую игру с рыбьей требухой? 

— Не знаю, — отвечает Альбус, хотя уже догадался. И верно — отец приносит намокший пакет с зефиром, пачку крекеров и пару плиток дорогого маггловского шоколада.

— А теперь — сладкое! — провозглашает он с идиотской улыбкой — и тут палатка исчезает.

Альбус даже не успевает осознать случившееся, как на голову обрушивается ливень. Обернувшись на удивленный вскрик Скорпиуса, он видит, что тот так и не успел одеться, и зрелище его голой задницы вызывает вполне определенную реакцию, несмотря на холодный дождь. 

— Какого черта? — орет Гарри, прижимая к груди пакет с зефиром. Драко отчаянно вертит головой, будто ожидает, что шикарная палатка просто сдвинулась куда-то на край поляны.

— Папа! — кричит Скорпиус, пытаясь натянуть брюки. — Ты счет оплатил?

— Я… я… — запинается Драко, все еще оглядывая поляну — но уже так, будто ищет портключ. — Мне казалось, у нее тридцать дней бесплатного испытательного срока!

— Драко, ты шутишь! — смеется Гарри. — Это же просто замануха, чтобы ты подписал контракт — читал написанное мелким шрифтом?

— О, да какая уже разница, срок платежа прошел, и ее забрали! — говорит Скорпиус. — Кто-нибудь, сотворите зонтики, ради…

— Сотворить из чего? — Гарри все еще смеется, но уже слегка маниакально.

— Это так сложно — сотворить из ничего зонтик? — кричит Драко. — Ты же Гарри Поттер!

Альбус стоит под дождем, с открытым ртом наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. Он уже по лодыжки в грязи. Он только что целовался с парнем в горячей ванне. Теперь эта ванна вернулась к владельцам, а он стоит в эпицентре бури и в эпицентре ссоры между отцом и Драко Малфоем. 

Альбус ненавидит Магглодень всеми фибрами души. Ну, кроме части с поцелуями — это было здорово. 

— Пошли! — тянет его отец. Скорпиус и Драко идут следом. Вчетвером они набиваются в палатку, стуча зубами и капая водой на пару спальников, которые выглядят так, будто в них уже спали — точнее, будто на них боролась пара диких вепрей.

Альбус падает на колени, шокированный всем происходящим до потери дара речи, Скорпиус опускается рядом. Они наблюдают, как отцы, переругиваясь, застегивают полог. Гарри все еще сжимает пакет с зефиром — шоколад и крекер пропали где-то по дороге. Альбус пытается не смотреть на Скорпиуса, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Тот поворачивается к нему и улыбается, потом строит сочувственную гримаску — и это добивает Альбуса окончательно. Он впервые испытывает такое всепоглощающее желание, абсолютно к этому не готов и совершенно бессилен хоть что-то сделать сейчас, когда рядом родители.

— Ну что ж, — Гарри останавливается посреди палатки, мокрый до нитки. — Это было увлекательно. Кому зефира? 

— Боже, Поттер, ты сейчас лопнешь от самодовольства, — внезапно распаляется Драко. — Не трудись притворяться — ты счастлив узнать, что я даже не могу себе позволить нормального походного снаряжения. 

— Драко, та палатка была роскошнее моего дома. Думаю, я тоже не мог бы себе такую позволить. 

— О, теперь мы скромничаем? Это что-то новенькое, — шипит Малфой-старший. Альбус в растерянности смотрит на Скорпиуса, но тот таращится на отца.

— Пожалуйста, — с усилием произносит Гарри, бросив взгляд на Альбуса и Скорпиуса, — не надо.

Драко тоже смотрит на мальчишек, затем с фырканьем поворачивается к Гарри спиной. Тот вымученно смеется и разрывает упаковку зефира. Белые кружочки разлетаются по всей палатке, сопровождаемые сдержанными ругательствами.

— Этого бы не случилось, если б ты открыл пакет с помощью магии, — замечает Драко. На мгновение Альбусу кажется, что отец не выдержит и сейчас начнется старая добрая драка, в лучших традициях Магглодня. Но Гарри сдерживается и тяжело опускается на спальник рядом с Альбусом.

— Что ж, — говорит он. — Можем отправиться по домам.

— Нет! — хором вскрикивают Скорпиус с Альбусом. Бросают друг на друга перепуганные взгляды и поднимают глаза на родителей — те одинаково хмурятся.

— Я, э-э… — запинается Альбус.

— Просто… — вторит Скорпиус.

— Мы все еще можем сделать нормальную палатку из этого безобразия, — говорит Драко, и все смотрят на него с удивлением. — Если вас не слишком шокирует использование магии в Магглодень.

— К черту Магглодень, — Гарри указывает палочкой на валяющуюся рядом зефирину, произносит незнакомое Альбусу заклинание, и та превращается в пышную белую подушку. Драко занимается увеличением их временного жилища, а Альбус со Скорпиусом накладывают друг на друга заклинания просушки, улыбаясь вызванным вихрям теплого ветра. 

Меньше чем через час в их распоряжении достойная имитация пропавшей палатки, за минусом ванны и сундука с деликатесами. Посередине горит очаг, вокруг разбросаны чуть пахнущие ванилью мягкие подушки, а за высокими окнами все так же льет дождь.

— Теперь единственная проблема — ужин, — говорит Драко.

— У нас полно фасоли, — отвечает Гарри, и Альбус хохочет, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Скорпиуса. 

После ужина Ал начинает беспокоиться, как бы отец не опозорил его своими традиционными маггловскими страшилками. К счастью, Гарри слишком занят — они с Драко пьют виски и приглушенно спорят на темы, в которых оба точно не разбираются — о приручении драконов и о зелье от вампирьих укусов. 

— Ты когда-нибудь видел вампира? — спрашивает Скорпиус. Они притворились уставшими до смерти, забрались в спальники, умостили головы на зефирных подушках и теперь смотрят друг на друга, лишь иногда бросая опасливые взгляды на погруженных в беседу отцов. 

— Вампира? Нет, конечно. Их больше не существует, всех убили. Или дважды убили, как там с ними положено.

— Вот уж нет! — возражает Скорпиус.

— А что, ты видел вампира?

— Именно! У моей кузины Марбери был роман с вампиром.

— Врешь, — Альбус с улыбкой пихает его в плечо и жалеет, что прикосновение столь мимолетно.

— Не вру! — Скорпиус бросает взгляд на две фигуры у огня, убеждается, что они заняты, и берет Альбуса за руку. 

— Прекрати, — шепчет Альбус, розовея. Он не знает, что задумал Скорпиус — но ужасно хочет выяснить. 

— Я не вру, — чуть слышно говорит Скорпиус, подносит руку Ала ко рту и медленно проводит языком по мизинцу снизу вверх. Альбуса бросает в дрожь. Он оглядывается через плечо, но отец слишком занят, что-то демонстрируя Драко при помощи бутылки огневиски — наверное, объясняет принципы зельеварения.

Альбус на мгновение переводит взгляд на Скорпиуса и тяжело сглатывает, когда тот полностью втягивает мизинец в рот. Скорпиус сосет его, пока Ал не начинает извиваться, пытаясь сдержать крик — а потом скользит кончиком языка между пальцами. Альбус буквально съезжает поглубже в спальник, у него каменная эрекция — кто бы мог подумать, что язык между пальцами может так возбуждать?.. 

— Сумасшедший, — говорит он одними губами. Скорпиус весело улыбается, целует его в ладонь и отстраняется. — Теперь у меня чертов стояк, — шепчет Альбус. Малфой смеется.

— Так сделай с ним что-нибудь, — говорит он.

— Да, конечно! При них?

— Они пьяные, не услышат.

— Да, но я сомневаюсь, что смогу кончить, когда в трех шагах от меня отец говорит о… Мерлин, хрен его знает, о чем он говорит, не важно.

— Я понял, — Скорпиус погружается в раздумья, высунув кончик языка. Альбус призывает на помощь всю оставшуюся в организме силу воли, чтобы не перекатиться на Скорпиуса и не сунуть свой собственный язык ему в рот. Откуда что взялось? Да наплевать. Возможно, были и другие причины, почему он позвал Малфоя в эту поездку. 

— Кажется, у меня есть план, — говорит Скорпиус. Альбус с улыбкой запускает руку в спальник и легонько гладит налившийся член.

— Вот и славно.

Гарри с Драко задремывают у огня. Альбус никогда раньше не видел отца таким, и хотя что-то есть в этом всем настораживающее, Гарри выглядит счастливым — до глупого счастливым, каким не был, кажется, очень давно. Когда родители окончательно погружаются в сон, Альбус приподнимается на локте и толкает Скорпиуса в плечо. Тот мгновенно распахивает глаза.

— И что же это за гениальный план? — сердце уже колотится в груди.

Скорпиус переворачивается на спину и улыбается, полуприкрыв глаза. Потом достает палочку из кармана штанов, указывает на Альбуса:

— Импервиус. 

Альбус расплывается в улыбке.

— Как же я сам не догадался?

— Потому что ты Поттер, а рядом нет Гермионы Грейнджер? — выдвигает предположение Скорпиус, и Альбус пихает его в плечо.

— Ой, да ладно, — Скорпиус смеется так громко, что Альбус перекатывается сверху и зажимает ему рот рукой. — Сам виноват, как еще я мог на это ответить? — из-под ладони Альбуса доносится приглушенный смех. Ал лишь качает головой, достает палочку и в свою очередь накладывает на Скорпиуса чары водонепроницаемости.

Они незаметно выходят из палатки. Это совсем не сложно, потому что Гарри громко храпит, распространяя по палатке запах огневиски, а Драко спит, свернувшись калачиком у его ног и прижав руки к груди. 

Снаружи все еще идет дождь, капли воды стекают с них, не задерживаясь — удивительное ощущение. 

— Не понимаю, почему я раньше такого не делал, — они уже довольно далеко от палатки и можно не понижать голос. Альбус подставляет руки под россыпь дождевых капель.

— Спорим — скоро ты скажешь то же самое, но по другому поводу.

Ал качает головой на неумелую подначку, хватает Скорпиуса за руку и притягивает поближе.

— Что я делаю? — говорит он, касаясь носом кончика носа Скорпиуса.

— Действуешь точно по моему коварному плану.

— Какому?

— Плану по соблазнению одного недоумка, который каждый уважающий себя гей-терминатор просто обязан изобрести из-за того, что упомянутый недоумок непонятно зачем пригласил его в поход.

— Не называй себя так.

— Почему нет? Претендуешь на титул?

— Нет… просто… не знаю…

— Если хоть на секунду перестанешь болтать, может, поймешь, что я вообще-то предлагаю сделать тебе минет.

Альбус тихонько охает. Он слышал о таком от друзей, даже сам пару раз притворялся, будто имел подобный опыт с какой-то безликой и безымянной летней подружкой. Скорпиус опускается на колени и расстегивает его штаны, и у Альбуса начинают жадно подрагивать пальцы. А потом брюки падают. Ал боится, что кончит от одного предвкушения и от щекотного ощущения капель дождя, которые отскакивают от члена, оставляя его сухим. 

— Подожди, — торопливо выдыхает он, прежде чем кончик языка Скорпиуса достигает цели.

— Все нормально? — со Скорпиуса мгновенно слетает маска гея-терминатора, в глазах плещется страх.

— Да… просто ты… Ты мне нравишься.

Скорпиус улыбается и легонько касается языком его члена. Альбус стонет и быстро прикрывает рот рукой, вспомнив, что они на улице — в некотором роде.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — Скорпиус проводит двумя пальцами от основания к головке, будто демонстрируя очевидное.

— Правда, — говорит Альбус. — Я серьезно. И прости за челюсть.

— Извиняешься наперед?

— Нет, я имею ввиду…когда ты… когда я…

— Я понимаю, о чем ты, — говорит Скорпиус с легким стоном. — Я шучу. А теперь заткнись, пожалуйста, и дай мне тебе отсосать. Веришь или нет — мне действительно этого хочется.

Альбус облегченно смеется, и смех превращается в счастливый вскрик, когда Скорпиус обхватывает его член губами. Внутри его рта так жарко по сравнению с прохладой дождя, от которого их все еще защищают чары водонепроницаемости. Ал сдерживается, чтобы не двигать бедрами навстречу — он не знает правил игры, хотя сложно поверить, что кто-то в подобной ситуации не захочет так сделать. Вместо этого он запускает пальцы в снова распушившиеся волосы Скорпиуса. И ему это нравится, ему все сейчас нравится, даже Магглодень.

Он кончает так, будто копил месяцами — а может, так оно и было, ведь на дворе лето и он давненько хорошо не дрочил. И не ждет, что Скорпиус проглотит — ни одна девчонка из рассказов приятелей этого не делала, — но, видимо, только от парня можно ожидать подобной услуги. Альбус падает на колени и впивается в губы Скорпиуса поцелуем, потом опрокидывает на кучу мокрых листьев и довольно мурлычет ему в шею, тихонько смеясь.

— Дай мне тебя трахнуть, — говорит он, потянувшись к завязкам штанов Скорпиуса. Тот улыбается и отводит с его лба взлохмаченные пряди.

— Типичный Поттер, — говорит он. — Обязательно тебе надо... ах… поднять… м-м, о-о… с-ставки… блин, да, вот так.

Потом они лежат рядом, неверяще таращатся в ночное небо и смеются, пытаясь не заснуть под затихающим дождем. 

— Блин, мы сумасшедшие, — говорит Альбус. — Нас могло молнией ударить.

— А разве не ударило? — спрашивает Скорпиус, и Альбус перекатывается на него сверху, икая от смеха прямо в маленькое ухо, а потом проводит по нему языком. Скользнув взглядом по челюсти Скорпиуса, легонько гладит место пореза, где осталась лишь тонкая красная полоса.

— Если опять начнешь извиняться, я зарекусь делать тебе минет.

Альбус улыбается, но ему не до шуток. Он все еще чувствует себя виноватым — но больше за слова, из-за которых Скорпиус тогда кинулся бежать.

— Я буду сидеть с тобой в Большом зале, — говорит он. — Буду целовать на глазах всей школы, если захочешь.

— Не стоит разбрасываться обещаниями после первого минета. А то еще выполнять придется.

— Брось прикалываться, я серьезно.

— Да, — вздыхает Скорпиус, притягивает Альбуса поближе и утыкается головой в его плечо. — Я знаю. Поттеры никогда не лгут. 

— Вот именно, — Альбус прижимается к нему и закидывает сверху ногу — для надежности.

— Наверное, пора возвращаться?

— Наверное, — соглашается Альбус. — Как думаешь, нам позволят видеться до школы — между отцами вроде началось перемирие? 

— Не знаю, — говорит Скорпиус. — Но что-то между ними точно началось.

Альбус резко садится и вглядывается в Малфоя, хочет убедиться — действительно ли ему не послышалось. Скорпиус начинает смеяться над ошеломленным выражением его лица, Ал падает сверху и тоже хохочет до колик. Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой. Да, конечно. После дождичка в четверг.


End file.
